Sweetheart Dean x Reader Part One
by QueenOfNoodles
Summary: What starts as a simple act of 'Hunter preservation' turns into something more when Dean Winchester steps into your life and sweeps you off your feet, but not every book is so easily read. Take a spin with Team Free Will and the King of Hell as you try and keep Dean on his toes. Will everything work out or like always with the Winchesters will it end in tragedy? Stay tuned and find


It was a normal night just like any other. You've just finished off an alpha vampire and you're about to retire to the motel you've been camping out at. You feel accomplished seeing how this was a much larger group than you anticipated but none the less you were still able to kill the alpha. You think for a second that you should've killed off all the other vampires but that wasn't part of the agenda.

When you reached the hotel you promptly made your way to the shower, stripping on the way there. You run the water and step in, washing all the blood and vampire stink from your young vigil body. You recall how you were recruited into the 'Hunting' occupation and how even though it's a burden, you couldn't think of a more suitable job. 'Saving people, killing monsters, what more could a girl want?' You think as you step out of the shower. You grab a fresh towel and dry yourself off. You head for the queen-sized bed and flop down in an old shirt you obtained and your panties. As you drift off to sleep you notice the sun rising and smile to yourself 'Those shitty vampires couldn't come after me even if they wanted to'

You wake up to a loud thud as your motel door is burst down by a vampire. He charges at you and you scream as you quickly dodge and head for your machete. Just then two gigantic men rush through the gaping hole in your room and charge for the vampire. The shorter one pays no mind to you as he barbarically corners the vampire and slices its head off. The taller of the two comes to your side you make sure you're ok but you're stunned. How could it have found me? You look out the door and realized its night time already! You look at the clock on the night stand reading *7:00pm*

"Are you alright?" the taller man asks as he looks down at you. You feel a little intimidated at his height but you can see in his eyes he's no threat. "Y-yeah I'm fine" you manage but his hostility doesn't stop you from being on edge. You look over to the shorter man. You examine his stance, it just emanates with power and you can't help but stare. "You didn't get bit did you?" The taller man pesters reaching for your arm. You pull away, "I'm fine" you hiss, and then it hits you.

How do they know it's a vampire?! Are they hunters as well? You begin to make your way to your machete as the taller man and shorter man regroup. You're very suspicious of these two men who just barged into your room unannounced, as well as knowing the right ritual of killing a vampire. "Who are you?" you managed to squeak out. They both direct their attention to you as you once again feel intimidated by their height.

"My name's Sam" the taller one introduced trying to be friendly "and this is my brother Dean" he says pointing his thumb to the shorter man at his side. He gives you a nod and begins to speak "If we didn't barge in when we did you'd be vamp chow" he states pointing at the vampires corpse with his blade. You play it cool because you know they don't suspect you're a hunter as well. "V-vampire?!" you stutter trying to act shocked. "Yeah sweetheart, they're real. And a real pain in the ass." Dean says in his scruffy voice. It sends goosebumps down your spine. Dean turns to deal with the corpse as Sam continues talking.

"We were hunting down an alpha" he starts "Its umm, kind of like the daddy or something" Sam begins to state. "Yeah like their leader or some shit" Dean inputs. "Oh, ok" you say playing along with these boy's charades staring at Sam blankly. "Anyway sweetheart, we need to get going" Dean says grunting, pulling the vampires corpse over his shoulder. "Just forget you ever saw us" he says as him and Sam begin to exit.

"Wait!" you yell putting your hands out. "I-I already killed the alpha last night, he was a tough S.O.B. but it was nothing really" You state trying to keep your vampire slaying prince in your room. They both look at you in surprise then back at each other. Dean sets down the body and approaches you.

"You mean to tell me a pretty little thing like you killed an alpha all by yourself?" He said, squinting his eyes and raising his eyebrows. "Y-Yeah, it wasn't that much trouble. I lured all the others out and snuck in the back. Guess I got careless" you say directing your attention to the corpse. Deans face reveals that he's impressed and so is Sam.

"Would you mind if I had a word with my brother?" Sam asks politely as Dean scans your body, paying most of most of his attention on your face. "S-sure" you once again stutter at Deans presence. Dean gives a cocky smirk "You also might want to get dressed" he says, pointing his knife at your lower half "Just in case anymore vamps show up". Suddenly you realized you were still in your panties! Your face begins to turn red as you grab some clothes and rush for the bathroom. You slam the door and rest against it. You let out a sigh at all these current events and realize how cute those boys were now that you had a moment to yourself.


End file.
